Showing Our Love
by storyteller362
Summary: Elena and Gabe have some fun with each other after admitting that they're in love.


**Story summary: Just some Gabelena smut. Set directly after chapter 9 of my story Long Road to Love.**

* * *

That was when Elena finally pulled together the atmosphere in her thoughts. Right now, it was just the two of them alone in her room. Elena was already in her nightgown on her bed. Next to her Gabe sat down as they watched each other. Moonlight filtered into the room from her balcony as their eyes met.

"Do you love me?" he asked as Elena didn't back down from his gaze. She had no idea where that came from, but he just sounded so curious. His voice soft and brown eyes curious as he looked at her. Elena remembered telling Cindia a couple of weeks ago how she felt about him. Now it was her turn to actually tell him.

"Yes," she said reaching out and touching his arm. Elena wanted to tell him that she would pick him. Elena knew that she would, but it was a matter of the right timing and right place to do it. Telling him that she loves him was one of the easiest things to admit.

Without saying anything, as if they were magnets attracted to each other, they leaned in and pressed their lips against each other, soft and passionate. Elena put one hand on his chest and the other on his shoulder, her eyes shut.

"Do you?" asked Elene as they broke apart for a minute.

"More then anything," he said as she looked a little surprised. The way he said it made it Elena feel as if he meant it. And it sounded like he had thought about it and had come to that conclusion before. How could he have known?

And he kissed her and kissed her as both had become rather flushed as she moved on top of him. She adjusted herself as one of her hands wrapped around his neck and his other on the small of her back, his hand threatening to go lower. Her tongue ran inside his mouth as they were fighting for dominance. It was starting to get hotter now, at least she thought about what was coming next. She basked in the fact that her body was pressed against his so intimately.

They broke apart after several minutes of being so close.

"Gabe, should we…"

"Yes if you want that is," he said not even letting her finish her sentence, having an idea of what she might say. At least she hoped he understood what she meant. Gabe nodded as he they kissed again.

She let out a breathy sigh as they kissed. His hands slide down her waist as she gripped the back of his neck. She wanted to push back against the bed but restrained herself. It was sweet as the moon light bathed both of them in a silvery glow. She felt her heart race as the straps of her nightgown fall. Hoping that he noticed they could continue.

Elena kissed his lips again as she adjusted herself to being on top. Her legs straddled his hips as they went around his waist.

Her hands running along his bare chest as she kissed him. She noticed his dark eyes lingering on her breast area with much anticipation licking his lips. He sat there patiently awaiting her instruction as he kept a grip on her hips.

Confident a bit she ran her hand across his chest down to his waist band and then back up. Gabe just had to wait his turn as she rubbed along the slope to his manhood. Oh this felt amazing as he wanted to her to touch it as he grew hard. From on top of him Elena did a small strip tease the nightgown she had on fell from her shoulders to expose her breast. Then her stomach as it gathered at her hips. The soft fabric tickled his skin as he glanced up at her soft feminine curves. Her breast a decent size and her hips wide. She was like a sculpture of Aphrodite, crafted by a master's hands.

Elena looked over at Gabe with an impressed look. She revealed just watching his muscles tense against her. He wasn't overtly muscle but he had enough to show off a good amount as she bit her bottom lip. His skin bronzed all over as she just stared for a moment, as she touched his bare arm gently. Eagerly, she ran her hands across his chest and arms just taking it all in. His skin warm and smooth to the touch as she just drank him in.

"This feels amazing," he said his voice a little husky, breaking a little, he leaned up to kiss her. He kissed her long and hard with as much lust and passion he could muster. His tongue in her mouth and hers in his. The air around them steadily getting hotter and stickier. Elena's hips rubbing against his skin as he could feel her growing wet. She stared at his muscled stomach and strong chest as she grinned. Her hands gripped the band of his boxers before pulling it off of him. For a moment, she stared as he was bigger than she expected. A part of him wanted to reach down and touch her delicate zone. Another part of him just wanted to take her right then and there.

She pulled away his lips going to meet the nape of his neck as she suckled on his flesh. Then going to work on his shoulder blades to his actual shoulder. He stared as his lips slightly parted. A bit hungrily she kissed down his chest as she gasped and moaned excitedly. "Oh," mewled Gabe. "That feels good."

Gabe decided to turn the tables as he put his hands on her hips with a tight grip. He turned, and they rolled around on the bed. Sweat forming clung to them as he was on top of her now. Her nightgown lost somewhere behind them on the floor.

She was underneath him as Gabe had his eyes lingered on her beautiful and curvy frame. His lips captured hers in a hot, hard kiss as if they were in an erotic waltz. Gabe flicked back her luscious hair that framed her beautiful face. His mouth moved to caress the soft flesh of her neck, his face buried into her.

His hand cupped her breast as he felt like it was a dream come true. He was in bed with her; her soft, smooth, elegant form next to him. Something he craved and his mind felt numb for a minute.

Paying special attention to her chest that feeling in him just grew. The bed groaned underneath them as he bit down underneath her right breast.

"Sorry," he apologized rubbing there to make her feel better. Growing more and more confident his hands slide down from her breast to her waist. His hands kept her hips from squirming across the bed and against him. She felt herself grow cold when his face went from her chest to her lower zone. "This feels hot," she moaned as her hands traced along his back.

His hands were roaming her body, studying, her and exploring every curve. They'd probably never do this again as long as he lived. The only sound was his groan and their hips smacking together.

He revealed in her pert, soft, and round medium sized breasts pressed against his chest. Trying hard not to freak out and show her exactly how much he wanted this, he kissed her. Her silky and smooth skin soft against his own.

He liked his lips in anticipation. "Elena," he said huskily as the bed groaned. Instead of her lips, his mouth met her bare breast.

"Gabe," she whispered as he charted a path around each breast. He kissed along her caramel colored exposed skin as he made his way to her bud. She gasps when his knee separates her legs, one leg hooked around his waist. Still focusing on her breast, she found herself letting out a lusty squeal. Elena felt her loins grow hot as the bed bounced beneath her.

"Oh Elena, you're perfect," he whispered in her ear as he touched her shoulder and ran his hand down her. She felt a tingle run down her spine as his skin meet hers. Her hips bucked as he other leg went around his waist. He loved this as he hungrily took in her scent. This was perfect.

"Elena I'm going to start," he said through panting and heavy breaths his hand stroking the entrance to her lady part.

With a bit of hesitation, she felt the answer in her and just above a whisper, "yes." She wasn't going to regret it. "I trust you."

Her husband-to-be was a strong man and true to his word as his grip firmly on her hips as he kissed her. His tongue practically down her throat then his lips made their way down to her breast. Then south to her nether regions to be stroked and pleased. She could feel his working hands, calloused and rough, grazing her soft, sensitive flesh, and it thrilled her. She loved the texture of them; moving on her body, knowing her intimately.

"I love you," he whispered into her ear unable to stop himself. He pushes in slowly wanting to make it to that coveted place. She's encouraging it as her hands haven't left his muscular frame. Gabe's love seemed to run deeper then what she realized. "I love you **so** much."

Elena paused, she didn't know that he felt that way about her.

He nodded as her hips matched his in speed as she felt the pressure build up as she tried to keep her emotions in check. No reservations as she felt his manhood press against the heart of her femininity. She gasped at the initial push as his throbbing member slid into her sticky and sopping entrance as Elena went limp like a rag doll. Some drool escaped her lips as her head lolled to the side.

He finally entered her completely her insides engulfed in a warm cavern of him. Just him and it was all she could ask for. Their hips worked in synchronization and in a slow motion. She was thankful for that as Elena felt the pressure build. She felt goosebumps run across her skin as there was a slight burning running through her. Then passed just as quickly as it came. His pups slowly getting quicker as she gripped the sheets.

Her grip tightened on his shoulder, nails digging into skin as she let out a gasp. He dug into her with some force causing her to whimper. He paused as Elena's eyes were closed. "I'm not hurting you, am I?"

"Faster."

Obeying her and letting his own desires get in the way he did exactly that. He looked up to see her grip on her sheet and enjoying it just as much as he did.

Her hips grinded against his as he legs twisted around his waist. Her breath shallow as she felt him go in deeper as if it was possible.

"I love you," he said again breathless as her breath hitched. Sweat clung to them as he kissed her long and hard. She was panting as he easy himself off her. "I've always wanted to do that."

"Me too," she said as he gently toyed with her hair and breast. She was perfect.

Elena reveled in his touch as she twisted to her side and rested her head on his chest. "That felt amazing," she said as he gently played with her breast. She wanted again and fast. Maybe it was just the night talking or maybe it was just feelings she didn't want to face, Elena sighed into him. Together the two of them fell asleep next to each other to the sound of their beating hearts.


End file.
